In Another World With My Smartphone and the Omnitrix
by AbyssalSoul
Summary: Lance Tennyson has sacrificed himself to rid the world of Vilgax and has no regret of doing so but his time of need hasn't quite ended. Where was he? He doesn't know but he does know one thing. It's Hero Time!
1. Chapter 1

**Touya will keeps his harem while my OC will have a small harem (3 girls) and also that my character will have some custom aliens**

 **-Note-**

 **Will follow the Anime then continueing on with the Light Novel**

 **-(O)-**

"Lance keep running! you can't let Vilgax get the omnitrix!" Ben shouted in the earpiece that Lance had in his ear

Lance was a 12 year old boy who wears a green t-shirt with a black short-sleeved vest over the top that reaches down to half way up his upper body, he also has on dark grey tight jeans and white and green running shoes. He has a green bracelet on his right wrist and the omnitrix on his left wrist (Omniverse Omnitrix). He has black hair with a single strand of green at the front hanging down over his right eye and has emerald green eyes. Finally on his face he a white pair of sport glasses with black lens and they have a green line going along the edges of the arms of the glasses, the glasses also have a button on the side of it.

"Dad I'm not sure if I can keep going, he's gaining on me." Lance replied running as fast as he could

"Keep going!" Ben yelled

"Give me the omnitrix now! you can't keep running forever you know!" Vilgax yelled as a grin plastered his face

'He's right, I can't keep running.' Lance thought as he then jumped to the side with Vilgax sliding past him as he then turned to face Lance

"Lance what are you doing!?" Ben shouted

"Even if I kept running dad he would catch me eventually, the only option is for me to fight, if I'm going down then I'm going down fighting!" Lance stated as he had a serious look on his face

"Seems like you want to go down a warrior, I respect that, now let's finish this!" Vilgax shouted as Lance then activated the omnitrix and selected his alien before slamming down on the watch

A bright green light flashed causing Vilgax to cover his eyes before looking and see in Lance's place was a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Heatblast**

Species

 **Pyronite**

Home World

 **Pyros**

" **Heatblast**!" Lance announced as he then gathered fire in his hands and shot them at Vilgax who just smashed right through them charging at Lance who jumped out of the way before getting right behind Vilgax and unleashing a torrent of flames causing Vilgax to stumble before Lance slapped his Omnitrix on his chest turning into something else

He was twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Four Arms**

Species

 **Tetramand**

Home World

 **Khoros**

" **Four Arms**!" Lance then charged at Vilgax realing back all four arms before giving a big punch to Vilgax's abdomen making him spit and go crashing into the wall, Vilgax then got up from the wall and charged back at Lance who had his arms in a cross position blocking the strike but slid backwards, Lance charged again and they locked hands pushing eachother with their strength at a lock

"Give it up Tennyson! you won't defeat me!" Vilgax shouted with narrowed eyes

"Don't think so Vilgax! I don't give up until the fights over!" Lance said using both of his free arms uppercutting Vilgax who managed to catch one of his punches and throwing him across the area into a large boulder that shattered

"Lance!" Ben shouted in worry

"Arggh! this isn't over Vilgax!" Lance advanced once again and they delivered punches to eachother repeatedly as both of them were panting heavily

"Your a fool if you think you can defeat me Tennyson!" Vilgax stated

"I might not be able to defeat Vilgax but there is something I know I can do." Lance stated with a grin

"What would that be." Vilgax questioned as Lance's grin grew wider

"That if I can't beat you! I'll destroy you!" Lance stated as he then slapped the omnitrix once gain emitting a green flash before changing into something else

He now has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, he also has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Lodestar**

Species

 **Biosovortian**

Home World

 **Unknown**

" **Lodestar**!" Lance transformed as Vilgax looked at him sceptically

"What are you planning to do exactly?" Vilgax wondered aloud as Lance grew a smirk on his face before spreading out both arms to his sides

"If I can't take you down alone then I'll take down this ship along with us!" He stated as he began releasing magnetic waves from his claws causing Vilgax's eyes to widen as the ship began to implode on itself and red flashing was seen and a warning was sent throughout the ship

"What are you doing!?" Vilgax demanded

"Lance no! you'll die as well!" Ben shouted

"I know but this is the only way! by doing this I'll be protecting alot of people that could end up hurt because of Vilgax and if I can prevent that, then I don't care what happens to me!" Lance said as he increased the power making the ship fully explode from the pressure that was being put on it

"Nooooooooo!" Vilgax yelled

"No Lance!" Ben shouted in disbelief as he then heard words through the earpierce and the final ones he'll hear from Lance

"I love you dad."

 **-(O)-**

Lance's body was floating in a white empty space where he was unconscious and his body was severely damaged from the explosion, his entire right side of his face was plastered in blood and his clothes were ripped and the right lens on his glasses was shattered.

That was when a portal opened up in front of his body where a figure walked up to his body and looked at him. The figure was a solid black figure with white coloured hands and his body had tiny white stars scattered across it's body. It was a celestialsapien.

"Lance Tennyson, you have fought valiantly for your universe." The alien stated before holding his hand over Lance's body healing his wounds and restoring his clothes and everything on him including his glasses, phone, earphones and pretty much everything. "But you are still needed."

A bright white glow then coated Lance's body before his body then disappeared from the area and the celestial turned around and began walking back into the portal but not before taking on last look behind him.

"Good luck Lance Tennyson."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Note-**

 **I decided that I will only be following the light novel since it gives more in depth of the story that the anime doesn't**

 **-(O)-**

The room or so it may be called was styled in a japanese fashion and not only was it that but it was surrounded by clouds. It was peaceful and there was someone that was sitting next to a table drinking his tea peacefully, it was an old looking man. He has long eyebrows and a long beard. His hair is slicked back, and he wears a pair of black glasses. For clothes, he wears light brown robes with a darker brown robe on top. This was God himself.

"I wonder how Touya has been doing." God wondered amused as then he heard a strange noise and looked up from the table to see a portal appear in the air and to his surprise a young boy came out of it and onto the mats and it appeared that he was unconscious. "What is this?"

"Ughh my head." Lance groaned as he slowly sat up while rubbing his head, he then looked around where he was and his eyes laid on the man in front of him. "Uhhh hi, do you know where I am?"

"You are in my home young one, may I know your name?" He asked

"My name is Lance Tennyson sir." Lance said as he then felt that this man was more than what he appeared. "Can I know who I am speaking to?"

"Well some people call me different things, the creator is one of them but most call me God." The man replied which surprised Lance, he was standing in front of God!?

"Wait your God!?" Lance shouted comically making the man laugh

"Yes that is me, I expected a reaction like that, anyway mind telling me why you are here?" God asked politely

"To be honest I'm not sure how I got here, all I remember is me facing Vilgax and exploding his ship taking him along with me." Lance explained making God surprised that someone so young had died. "So I think i'm dead, actually I know i'm dead there is no way I survived that explosion."

"I see." God said with his hand on his chin thinking as then another weird sound was heard which both of them turned to a black and white portal that opened up and out came a celestialsapien, God looked at the figure with shock was he could feel power from him that would definitely rival him, Lance was also surprised to see a celestialsapien here. "Who may you be?"

"I apologise for my intrusion but I am here to explain the appearance of Lance Tennyson in your domain, my name is Zex." The alien now known as Zex explained as God nodded in understanding before Zex came over and also sat down

"A celestialsapien!? I thought you guys stayed in the forge of creation?" Lance asked causing God to blink at what he has now figured out what being this was

"Yes but after sensing your death come near I decided to act, I will first explain who I am." Zex stated as he then held up his hand forming a projection above them that they all looked at, it showed beings similar to Zex in a circle. "This is the forge of creation which is my home, as celestialsapiens it's our duty to make sure the universe is stable at all times and no changes are made, in other words we are the gods of another universe."

"Gods of another universe?" God asked surprised by the news that he was given, now he knows why this being was so powerful and wondered about Lance Tennyson. "So I wonder why you have young Lance here to this universe?"

"That you see is that we could sense that your world will be in danger and after Lance bravely fought against beings of great power in our universe I decided to send him here as he is needed." Zex explained as God listened intently and Zex now showed on the projector Lance's countless battles ever since he got his omnitrix from his father and also the final battle between him and Vilgax where it showed him sacrificing himself, God's eyesbrow's rose in surprise at the images and was impressed by what power young Lance had at his disposal. "I was hoping that you would allow Lance to live within your universe."

"Of course, after seeing what this young one has gone through I believe a fresh start will be beneficial." God said earning a nod from Zex and they turned to Lance who was listening to their conversation and now knows and he thought of something

"Wait, do you mean I'm not dead?" Lance asked

"Yes, I healed you before death could take you and sent you to this universe." Zex explained as he stood up and walked over to Lance and bent down before opening his hand which revealed a small black orb with tiny white stars. "Before you leave I would like to give you this gift." Zex said before the orb then flew into Lance's chest surprising him but calmed down after feeling a sense of power fill him. "With this your physical human form will be much stronger."

"Really? wow thanks a lot." Lance said as Zex then stood up again and a portal formed behind and said something to God before entering the portal. "I'll leave the rest to you God."

"I understand." God replied as he then faced Lance who also faced him and gave a sweet smile. "I'll explain to you about the new world you'll be living in." God then began to explain the different things like how his new world will be like medieval but with magic and other crazy things. "Also one last thing before you go, I recently transported someone that I had accidently killed into the same world so if you meet up with him say hi and show him your phone and I'm sure he'll be surprised." God said with a chuckle as he also explained that he added a map to his phone along with free access to wifi, he also showed a picture of the person that he spoke about before

"Thanks for everything God, I'll be going." Lance said as God nodded and telling him to be careful as Lance jumped through the portal before blacking out

 **-(O)-**

It was calm and a bit windy, Lance was lying on the ground with his hair covering his eyes and he had both arms behind his head. He then began to wake up groaning as he stood up and looked around to see that he was in the middle of no where in a grassy field, he then took out his phone and hung his glasses on his collar and looked at the map and to his surprise he saw that he had gotten God's phone number. He looked at the map and could see the different places.

"Looks like a city is close by, lucky me." Lance said to himself before putting away his phone and began to walk on the dirt path that lead directly to the city as he took in his surroundings which were absolutely stunning. "So this is my new world? it looks amazing."

He continued walking down the road until he could then see the city in the distance and he smirked to himself before sprinting at full speed which surprised him as he seemed to be incredibly fast but continued running. He then began to slow down as he neared the city and then he entered through the front gates and what greeted him was old medieval styled buildings and the people wore clothes you would definitely see people from that time period wear but what caught his attention the most was that some of them had animal features which made them probably demi-humans. He then looked at himself and saw that his clothes were pretty different but it shouldn't cause too many to stare, so he continued to walked down the streets taking in his surroundings.

"I wonder what they use here as currency, maybe I can sell some tadanite for some cash." Lance asked himself as he then walked through the main street where he then saw some kind of commotion happening at the centre which he narrowed his eyes and walked over only to see a bunch of men with weapons holding a little girl with a man and a woman in front of them with tears in their eyes and that there were a crowd around the area whispering to eachother. "What is this?"

"Pay up and your daughter goes unharmed!" One of the men said as the one holding the girl held a knife next to her neck as the adults who Lance now knows is the parents were unable to do anything, Lance narrowed his eyes as the man was smirking at his actions and Lance had enough of this fiasco so he began to quickly sneak up behind the one holding the girl

Meanwhile, close by a figure was walking down the street and from appearance they were obviously male. They had black hair and blue eyes, he wears jeans with a belt and a black shirt with a white coat over the top that reaches almost to the ground. He noticed the commosion and walked over and saw the scene and was quickly surprised when he saw Lance come up from behind and gave a quick chop to the neck that knocked him. 'Woah, that kids pretty powerful.'

"You know that you guys shouldn't do this type of thing, you could get in a lot of trouble." Lance stated as the other men turned around to see Lance standing there with their teammate on the ground with the girl standing behind Lance scared

"Who the hell are you kid!?" One of them yelled in anger

"You don't need to know, you only need to know that you should leave before I get mad." Lance said as they laughed but quickly stopped when Lance disappeared and reappeared right in front of one of them giving a kick in the abdomen before giving a low sweep making them fall over knocking his head therefore falling unconscious, the other then charge at Lance and swung their weapons only for them to be dodged with ease before Lance smirked gave a spin kick making them flinch and he took the chance and grabbed the 2 and slammed them on the ground making 2 spider web craters before standing back up and dusting himself off. "You really shouldn't have tried to hurt that kid."

Lance watched as the girl ran back to her parents and gave them a big hug before separating and the parents thanked Lance as they then left and from a short distance away Touya watched impressed by such skill but quickly turned into shock as Lance took out his phone and plugged in his headphones and began to listen to his music.

'Wait does he have a phone!?' Touya thought it shock as he quickly shook his head and ran over to Lance and got his attention. "Excuse me!"

"Yeah?" Lance said as he turned to the person and saw the person that God had shown him in the picture and his eyes widened slightly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mochizuki Touya, nice to meet you." Touya said politely as Lance quickly deduced that he was probably japanese from the name

"Well Touya my name is Lance Tennyson, nice to meet you as well." Lance said politely as he then took off his headphones

"I would like to ask you where you had gotten those?" Touya asked as he pointed at Lance's phone and headphones at which Lance smirked

"We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Note-**

 **Some things WILL change in the story**

 **-(O)-**

Lance began to explain to Touya about who he was such as the parts where he died and was brought here after meeting with God, Touya was most definitely surprised by this while at the same time happy that there was someone else in this world that he can relate much more to. Touya was also surprised that he actually came from a different universe altogether, the sound of universal travel sounds just so unreal. After the explanation Touya decided to take Lance back to The Silvermoon to introduce him to his friends.

"So you want me to pretend that I was your childhood friend?" Lance asked Touya who gave a simple nod

"Yeah, that way it won't seem suspicious at all." Touya replied also getting a nod from Lance as they then arrived at a wooden building that had a plaque that said 'The Silvermoon', they entered and Lance looked around to see the front counter and tables and chairs set around

"Oh, welcome back Touya!" The girl that Lance then noticed behind the counter said to his friend who gave a wave to the person, the girl then noticed Lance standing next to Touya. "Who's this Touya?"

"This is my childhood friend." Touya said gesturing to Lance

"My name is Lance Tennyson, nice to meet you." Lance said

"My name is Micah, nice to meet you as well." The girl now known as Micah introduced as then 3 other figures came into the room, 2 of them had silver hair and the other black hair

"It seems like your back Touya." The girl that had the longest of hair between the 2 that had silver hair said

"Oh hey Elze, Linze, Yae." Touya said respectively

"Welcome back." The girl with the shortest hair stated

"Who's this Touya?" The black haired girl asked looking to Lance

"This is Lance, he's my childhood friend." Touya introduced as they looked at Lance in surprise before introducing themselves to him and he did the same, after their introductions Touya had gotten Lance a room here at the inn for him to stay and Touya decided to invite Lance to join their team which they all agreed and Lance accepted the offer

 **-(O)-**

Lance and the group had arrived at the guild's building where they led him over to the receptionist where Lance had applied for joining the team, after the process Lance had received a black card showing that he had joined the team and that the colour means he's a beginner adventurer.

"Now that you're apart of the team, how about we do a mission?" Touya suggested at which they all agreed and went to the request board, Lance had no idea what in the world the writing was and Touya whispered to him that he'll teach him after the mission at which he nodded before they selected one that was to defeat a group of monkey like creatures called King Apes

"Let's take this one." Elze suggested as they looked at the sheet and nodded before going to the receptionist who signed it and they began to the forest

 **-(O)-**

After a bit of walking they had arrived at the forest which was quite dense, they searched for a bit before they came across an opening which they entered and found a large group of King Apes standing in the middle.

"Looks like we found them." Lance said

"Yeah, now how should we do this?" Linze asked

"What do you think Lance?" Touya asked as they turned to him

"I want to show you guys how strong I am so let me handle this." Lance said surprising them as they were hesitant but eventually allowed it, Lance then stood up and activated the omnitrix causing them to look at him confused as Lance slammed down on it making a green flash blinding them for a second before they looked again and their eyes widened

Instead of Lance standing in front of them, he was replaced with something else entirely. He was now a creature that seemed to be made of bandages, his eyes, and the gaps between his bandages glowed green. He had a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress and black bracers and greaves, he also wore the omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. His team looked in shock.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Snare-oh**

Species

 **Thep Khufan**

Home World

 **Anur Khufos**

" **Snare-oh**!"

"What in the world!?" Elze yelled

"Lance is that really you!?" Linze asked

"Yeah, I'm able to transform into many different creatures and use their abilites." Lance explained making them amazed by his powers

"That's incredible." Yae said in awe as Touya looked on also impressed

"Wow, well show them what you got Lance." Touya said as Lance nodded and he leapt into the opening getting the groups attention who turned to him and looked at him confused before charging at him, Lance then thrusted both his arms forward making the bandages on his fingers extend forward grabbing onto 2 of the apes and crashing them into the ground making spider web shaped craters

The other apes looked on in shock before turning back to Lance who to their surprise was already running towards them at impressive speed before giving a punch to one of their stomachs sending them flying into a tree, Lance then turned around to the last one who seemed to be the alpha who already sent a punch at Lance and his friends looked in worry as the punch was about to connect. However, when the attack was about to make impact the bandages on Lance's stomach opened and the fist went straight through much to all of their surprise before Lance sent a powerful punch to the ape's head knocking him out as Lance looked at it for a bit before smacking the omnitrix turning him back to normal as the others ran to him and congratulated him and talked for a bit before they started to head back to the inn to rest up.

 **-(O)-**

Lance and the group had gotten back from the job and headed back to the inn but not before collecting their reward from the guild. Once they got back they immediately went back to their respective rooms to rest up, Lance once he got into his room and flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back home." Lance wondered as he then took out his phone and looked through the news that was on, it was the usual alien attacks but he smiled seeing his father saving the day again

"It seems that dad is doing a good job." Lance said with a smile before turning off his phone and putting it away before dozing off into his sleep

 **-(O)-**

After their rest at the Silvermoon, the next day they take another job that request them to deliver something to the duke which they accept and thus they are now riding on a carriage that Yae is driving with her skills. They were leaving Amanesk and heading now to the kindom of Belfast which is in the west of the Europa continent.

As they left all they could now see were trees and mountains everywhere and some people past by them probably since they were getting closer to Belfast. Yae, Elze and Linze were taking turns driving the carriage as Touya was studying a book of different null magic spells while Lance had his eyes closed with his headphones on which the girls looked at him weird not knowing what were in his ears but decided to not ask. Touya then spotted a spell in his book that interested him.

"A magic that pulls small objects into your hand, I wonder if that's usable?" Touya wondered

"Why don't you try it?" Linze suggested as Touya nodded and closed his eye and held out a hand

" **Aport**." Touya casted but nothing appeared in his hands. "It didn't work?"

"Well, what did you try to take?" Elze asked

"I was wondering how Yae would react if I had suddenly taken her katana from her." Touya stated as they looked at Yae's katanas

"Maybe it only works on objects that are smaller in size, Yae's katanas may be too heavy." Lance suggested getting a nod from Touya who chanted the spell again and this time it worked and Yae let out a surprised yell and began to panic

"What did you take?" Elze asked

"Just this." Touya said holding out the ribbon that Yae ties her hair with. "It's just the ribbon that Yae ties her hair with."

"So it does work! it can be very useful but also terrifying at the same time." Linze said a bit frightened

"Frightening? how?" Touya asked

"Because you could steal something without the person even noticing, with that spell you could pickpocket people as you please." Lance explained

"I guess you're right, I could steal all the money and jewelry that I could ever want." Touya said

"You won't do that right?"

"Please don't do it, ok?" Both Elze and Linze said with scornful eyes which Touya thought as rude that they would think he might do something like that

"I won't do those kinds of things, but I wonder if I can pull someones garments off of them?" Touya wondered making both Linze and Elze retreat to the back of the carriage with blushes as Lance just chuckled at the conversation

"It was only a joke you two." Touya said

"Excuse me, could I get my ribbon back because my hair is flying all over the place." Yae said getting their attention as Linze tied her hair back to normal

 **-(O)-**

The trip was taking a while, it had already bene 3 days since Lance and his group departed and have passed through multiple different towns along the way. Touya during the trip had learn 2 new spells, one was to be able to change the coefficient of friction to 0 for a really short amount of time called **[Slip]** and the other was to extend the users senses over a wide range of distance called **[Long Sense]** , Touya was testing his new spell that increased his senses and his nose picked up on something up the road and it wasn't pleasant.

"What is that smell?" Touya asked aloud as he began to sniffing the air again. "Iron? no... it's blood! Yae speed up the carriage! it's straight ahead." Touya stated as Yae nodded and sped up the horse

Touya with his Long Sense kept an eye of the situation and it wasn't looking good for the soldiers as they were being attacked by somekind of lizardmen and a mysterious figure wearing a black hood. They got there as quick as they could, most of the guards were already down and a few remained, the remaining ones were about to be killed but luckily Linze casted a spell.

" **Flame come forth, Whirling Spiral, Fire Storm**." Linze chanted as a tornado fire shot from her wand and hit in the centre of the lizardmen many metres away, they took advantage of that and got off the carriage and rushed in. Lance activated his omnitrix and slammed down making a green flash and everyone looked at Lance in surprise by the transformation and were in awe at it's appearance

He was wearing a green jumpsuit with white stripes on the waist and green-and-white striped gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He has three spikes on each shoulder and arm, as well as some on his knees and four extra spikes on the side of his head. His face also has a magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Chromastone**

Species

 **Crystalsapien**

Home World

 **Petropia**

" **Chromastone**!" Lance then charged at 2 of the lizardmen and unleashed a beam of energy from his right hand piercing a hole through one of their chest and with the last one he coated his hands with energy and began to pummel it, Touya used **[Slip]** causing one of them to fall down and finished it off before another one attacked him which he sideways swiped it

Elze blocked a lizardman's blade and using that as an opportunity Yae came to his flank and delivered a swift swing with her sword cutting it, Linze then used her magic to send a spear of ice that pierced through the chest of the lizardman that was coming up from behind Touya. They continued to take them down but they kept on coming.

"Darkness come forth, I seek a Lizard Warrior, Lizard Man" The robed figure chanted as more lizardmen appeared

"He's using a dark summoning spell, they won't stop coming unless we take out that mage." Linze stated as Touya then used **[Slip]** causing said person to fall over constantly and Yae then leapt forward cutting off the person's head which made both Touya and Lance shiver and fell grossed out but atleast the fight was over and the lizardmen ceased spawning as Lance changed back

"Thank you for helping us." they turned their heads and saw the guards coming over to thank them

"It was nothing, what's the damage?" Touya asked

"Out of the 10 guards that we had, they got seven of us... damn it, only if we had noticed sooner!" The front one said in anger as he clenched his fist in regret

"Someone! is someone there!? Liem he's...!" A voice of a young girl was heard as they all ran to the carriage where they heard the voice, when they arrived they opened the doors and saw a girl probably 10 and an old man lying down on the seat with blood on his chest

"Please help Liem! his chest... there's an arrow that pierced his chest...!" The girl pleaded with tears running down her face, they then lowered the man on to the grass carefully

"Linze! healing magic quick!" Touya stated

"I-I can't, the arrow had broke and penetrated deep into the body when he fell down. Under these conditions a foreign object will remain in his body even if I used healing magic." Linze replied in sadness and apologetically, the old man began to speak and tell his goodbyes to the girl who was crying

"What do we do?" Touya wondered as did everyone else

"I think I can heal him." Lance said as they turned to him and let him stand next to the man and he activated his watch and slammed down, the green flash happened and they all opened their eyes and they looked in surprise to the creature before them, it looked very much like a robot

He had a large body with a handle on top of his head which had two hold in it, his skin on his body was made entirely of copper and had black stripes. There was a hexagonal shaped glass on his chest that showed gears and the omnitrix symbol was in front of it and on his back were black stripes that split into two stripes with a keyhole between them.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Clockwork**

Species

 **Chronosapien**

Home World

 **Unknown**

" **Clockwork**! now this will only take a small amount of time." Lance said as he fired a green beam at the man who's body was engulfed in a green light and much to their surprise an arrow head floated out of his body and the wound began to close with his clothes also repairing, after the process was complete Lance changed back and panting a bit. "That was exhausting."

"Time powers!?" His friends shouted in awe and could only think. 'What can't this guy do?' the man's eyes then began to open as he sat up

"The pain... is fading? how did this happen? I'm healed, there's no pain." He said as the young girl embraced him energetically as Touya and that others helped Lance get his breath back

Everyone then helped bury the seven soldiers that had perished in the forest nearby, one of the soldiers was crying and they assumed that one of them was probably his brother.

"You've really helped us, how can we possibly repay you for this gratitude." The man asked to the group

"No, please don't worry about it." Touya said as everyone else agreed

"I am grateful to all of you for saving all of us." The girl said energetically as they then thought that this girl was probably the daughter of a noble family, all the signs are there right in front of them

"Apologies for the late greeting. I am Leim and the steward serving under the house of Duke Ortlinde and this lady here is the daughter of the Duke, Sue Ernea Ortlinde." the butler now known as Liem introduced as the girls all became stiff while Touya and Lance were neutral (I know Sue's name is Sushie but i'm just calling her Sue)

"What's wrong?" Touya asked his companions

"What's wrong you say... how can you remain calm right now!? she's the daughter of the Duke! Duke!" Elze stated as both boys still had no clue

"The Duke, is the highest court rank unlike the other titles. The title is fundamentally only given to members of the royal family." Linze explained

"Indeed, my father is Duke Alfred Ernes Ortlinde who is the younger brother of his majesty the king." Sue stated

"So that means you're the king's niece right? that's amazing." Touya stated as Lance also gave a nod in agreement

"So should we call you Lady Sue?" Lance asked

"Sure if fine, this isn't the place for formalities so keigo isn't needed. Like I said before, all of you are a life saver and that it should be us that should be bowing our heads. Everyone you can raise your heads." Sue said as the girls raised their heads and stood up but their stature still showed clear signs of stiffness

"But what is the daughter of the Duke doing out here?" Touya asked politely

"I was returning to the capital after visiting my grandmother, I was investigating something but when returning..." Sue was saying but Lance interrupted

"That was when you were attacked just now." Lance said getting a nod from Sue. "So a mage attacked you, it could just be a bandit but it seems very unlikely, right?"

"I agree." Touya added

"Well since the mage is dead, we can't exactly get any information so it is all obscured now." Lance said as Yae's head droops with shun as she was the one who had killed the person so she apologised

"So what are you going to do from now on?" Linze asked

"More than half of the guards have been defeated, if it stays like this and we are attacked in a similar fashion, we won't be able to protect Lady Sue. Therefore, I would like to request that you all escort us." Liem asks

"Escort ha? is that alright with you guys?" Touya asked as everyone didn't have any problems with it since they were heading there anyway. "Alright we accept."

"Very well then, let us be on our way." Sue said as she got onto her ride and Touya and the others got back on their carriage and headed to the capital, the carriage that was carrying them turned towards the royal capital which was north so they advanced

 **-(O)-**

"I can see it! the royal capital!" Sue shouted as they all turned they saw large waterfalls that tower behind a white castle and tall castle walls, this was the royal capital Arefis which people also call the 'City of Lakes'

The Belfast kingdom was located on the western parts of the Europa continent and is quite peaceful due to it's easy going atmosphere and benevolent royal rule, people also say that the silk produced in the Kailua province of this kingdom is the finest in this world and is a major industry in the sewing business. The silk is soft, light, beautiful and also very durable, the silk seems to be an important source of income and pride for the country since it's the purveyor for nobles and royal families in foreign countries.

They approached the royal capital of the country and they were quite amazed by the length of the castle walls, they were wondering how far the wall continued and it was like a perfect defence against invasions. Upon reaching the gate they could see several soldiers at the checkpoint that inspect those entering but as they came they were allowed in instantly probably due to them seeing Sue and that the symbol of the Duke's house was on the carriage. They advanced forward towards the giant castle as they crossed a long bridge made of stone that went over a flowing river, at the center was another checkpoint but just like before they got through cleanly.

"That is because ahead of us across the bridge is the residence of the nobles." Liem explained getting a nod from Touya and Lance since it was probably to separate the commoner's and noble's area

They passed through the streets where beautiful looking estates were lined up in rows and not long after a big mansion appeared in the front, when they arrived at the gate the gatekeepers slowly opened the heavy gate from the left and right. Upon getting to the entrance of the estate Sue quickly got out and ran to the door and opened it energetically as the others got off afterwards, when Sue opened the doors she was greeted by two rows of maids that bowed.

"Sue!" A man's voice was heard when they looked and saw a man that came down onto the red carpet as Sue runs straight towards him and embraces him

"Father!" Sue yells as she continues to hug him

"After hearing what had happened I couldn't stop worrying!" The man that was Sue's father said embracing his daughter, he had bright golden hair and a seemingly sturdy build he then noticed the group and ran to them. "You must be the adventurers that rescued my daughter, I must express my gratitude and I am truly grateful."

"Please their's no need to bow your head, we only did what was natural." Touya stated as said person stood up

"Yeah that's right, so there's no need for thanks." Lance added

"Is that so, thank you very much, you're very humble." The Duke stated. "Let me properly introduce myself, I am Alfred Ernes Ortlinde"

"I'm Lance Tennyson." Lance greeted

"I'm Mochizuki Touya but you can just call me Touya." Touya said as everyone else stated their names as well before the Duke led them to the terrace facing the garden and they all took a seat enjoying the tea that was served

Linze, Elze and Yae were sitting a one table across from the table that Touya, Lance and the Duke were sitting at talking to one another.

"I see, so you came to deliver a letter to the capital." The Duke stated. "To think if you hadn't taken that request, Sue might have been kidnapped or even worse, I must give thanks to the person that sent the request."

"Do you have any idea who the attacker could have possibly been?" Lance asked curiously

"Not at all... I would be a fool if I thought I didn't have some enemies, I wealthy and by kidnapping my daughter they could threaten and manipulate me." The Duke stated as the he took the tea with a bitter looking face

"Father! thank you for waiting!" They turned to see Sue come back in a pale pink frilly dress with a katyusha headband decorated with a rose that is the same pale pink as her dress

"Were you able to speak with Ellen?" The Duke asked

"Yes, I kept quiet about the attack though since I don't see the need to make her worried." Sue stated as Liem poured her a cup of tea

"Ellen?" Both Touya and Lance said

"Ah yes, my wife. I apologise, she doesn't reveal herself even though you're our daughters benefactor since my wife can't actually see." The Duke said depressingly

"She is blind?" Yae asked

"It was caused by an illness five years ago, she narrowly escaped death but lost her sight afterwards." The Duke stated making them feel pity as Sue put her hand above her fathers in concern

"Did you ask for magic therapy?" Linze asked

"We did but it was for not, none of the spells the healing mages used had any effect." The Duke answered feebly

"If only my grandfather was alive." Sue mutters regretfully and the Duke opened his mouth when seeing Lance and Touya's strange glances

"She was my wife's father or Sue's grandfather, he was a user of a special magic that can remove all abnormalities of the body. Since his magic of elucidated and somehow thought that was can acquire it, Sue had gone out to travel." The Duke explained

"Mother's eyes can be cured if it's with grandfather's magic, even if we cannot elucidate the magic, if we could just find someone who can use it." Sue says clenching her fist in vexation

"Sue your grandfather's magic was non-attribute magic so finding someone who can use it is extremely low in possiblity. We'll just have to find someone else with a similar ability" The Duke stated as Lance looked at Touya and the girls instantly stood up and pointed at Touya while yelling making him blink and flinch

"It's Touya!"

"Touya!"

"Touya can!"

"What is it!?" Touya asked in surprise as the girls were pulling on Touya and much to his surprise even the Duke and Sue also started to pull a little

"You might be able to use the magic if it's you!"

"The non-attribute magic is personal magic, it is mostly unusable to other people but...!"

"Can't Touya use all non-attribute magic!?"

"So that's why!" Touya now understood

"What...is this about? Don't tell me..." The Duke was saying

"Can mother be cured? Touya!?" Sue asked as she grasped his arm

"It can be possible, I just need you to tell me the inherent name and the effect of that magic in detail." Touya explained as they were explained about the magic in detail before heading to a room where the person known as Ellen was

"A guest?" The voice came from a lady who was sitting on the bed who greatly resembles Sue, the only difference was the hair color

A white blouse in a blue skirt that gives quite the ephemeral images, she was probably in her 20s but even with that youth her eyes that can't see are brought in prominence. It was such as state that even with her eyes open you can't tell where's she's looking or rather her point of view isn't fixed.

"I am Mochizuki Touya nice to meet you." Touya introduced

"I'm Lance Tennyson nice to meet you." Lance did the same followed by the others

"Dear, these people are?" Ellen asked

"Sue met them who she is very indebted to... head the story about you, and will take a look at your eyes." The Duke explained

"My eyes?" Ellen asked a bit worried

"Mother, please be at ease" Sue asked as said person calmed down

"I hope this works." Touya said

"I'll check, omnitrix what is the success rate of Touya's magic on Ellen's eyes?" Lance asked into the omnitrix making them look at him confused but to their surprise the device spoke

" **Success rate of recovery is 1437%** " The omnitrix stated causing them to smile as Touya placed his hands in front of the Duchess's face and casted the spell **[Recovery]** which emitted a green light before he removed his hand

"Are you ok?" Touya asked as everyone waited as she blinked a couple times she turned her eyes to face the Duke and Sue and tears began to fall from her eyes

"I can see, I can see you Alfred! Sue!" Ellen exclaimed happily as the said people shed tears as well and embraced the duchess tightly, they also noticed Liem who was watching from a distance was also shedding some tears as the two boys turned to the girls who to their surprise they were crying as well, the only ones not were Touya and Lance who thought that since they weren't shedding tears make them heartless human beings

Time Skip

Lance and the others were lead into a room where they sat upon an expensive looking couch and the Duke was sitting across from them. Sue decided to stay in the wife's room to talk to her more.

"Not only have protected my daughter but you even helped my wife, really thank you." The Duke said with a bow

"Please don't mind it too much, Sue is safe and your wife has been cured, isn't that good enough?" Touya stated

"We're just glad that we were able to help." Lance said

"No, It can't stay like that. I want to reward you properly, Liem please bring it." The Duke asked as the butler nodded and said

"Certainly!" as he brought to the table a silver tray with a variety of things on it

"Your first reward for protecting my daughter and the guards from the attackers while travelling, I want you to have these." The Duke said as he handed Lance a pouch which when Lance took it he didn't expect it to be crazy heavy and his hands dropped onto the table. "There's 40 white gold inside."

Lance and Touya didn't quite understand but everyone else seemed to, they knew of gold but what's white gold? They looked at Elze who had a dumbstruck expression plastered on her face.

"Elze, what's white gold?" Touya asked as Lance listened also curious

"It's the currency of above gold... one is equivalent to ten gold coins." Elze explained as she nervously took a drink as Lance and Touya did the math in their head, Touya freaked as he got the value of 40 million yen and Lance got which was approximately $500,000!

"There's no way we can take this much! we can't accept this!" Touya and Lance yelled in panic simultaneously as the amount was far too much

"Don't say such things, I want you to accept it. That money will surely be important if you're going to continue adventuring from now on and you should think of it as funds." The Duke stated as they eventually accepted it as they could tell the Duke wasn't going to take it back no matter what they say. "And I'll also give you this."

"What's this?" The Duke handed the five of them medals that he lined up on the table, they were about a centimeter in diameter and a relief lion facing opposite of a shield on the center was carved onto the medal

"It's the medal of my house. If you have this, you can pass through any checkpoint, and facilities which are only available to nobles will become usable and it will become proof of your status." The Duke explained as they inspected them and on them the characters of their names were engraved onto it as to make sure that there were no identical ones

"Thank you very much." Lance said as they also decided that their were too many coins and carrying them around while walking was crazy, so they decided to carry one each and entrusted the rest to the guild through the Duke and by doing this they are able to take out the money at any town's guild so it was pretty much a bank, they then started to leaving steadily but that was when Sue and Ellen came out to see us off

"Come back and play again!" Sue yelled while waving while receiving the Duke family's ardent farewell

(I don't want to write the part about visiting the Viscount)

 **-(O)-**

After delivering the letter to the Viscount Touya and Lance were interested when they saw the demi-humans and that they hold various traits specific to their face but what surprised them the most was the existence of beastmen. They hadn't seen anyone like them in Reaflet but here they were very noticeable, an example was a fox girl approaching them who they saw seemed to be looking around restlessly like she's looking for something so they approached her.

"Is something wrong?" Touya asked making the girl jump in surprise

"Ha! what do you want with me!?" She yelled backing away from the group making them sweatdrop, they didn't seem suspicious, right?

"Well you seem troubled so... we were wondering what was wrong." Lance explained as the girl calmed down

"I-I got separated from my companion." The girl stated. "For when I got lost we decided on a rendezvous spot but I don't know where it is from here." as he animal parts seemed to droop down

"What's the meeting place?" Touya asked

"I think it was a magic shop called 'Luca'" She answered as Touya took out his smartphone and searched for it and he had found it

"We'll guide you if it's to that store, we we're going in that direction as well." Touya stated making the girl's ears perk up

"Is that true!? thank you very much!" She exclaimed as we began to make our way to the place and they found out her name seemed to be Alma

"Are you guys sightseeing in the capital?" Alma asked

"No, we came her for a job that we completed not long ago." Touya explained. "How about you?"

"I came along with my sister because of work too, I wanted to see the capital." Alma answered as they then arrived at the shop there was a single beast woman standing at the front and once she noticed them she ran towards them

"Alma!" She stated

"Sister!" Alma also exclaimed as they embraced eachother

"You had me worried! you got separated so suddenly!" The woman stated

"I'm sorry, but it was all right because these people brought me here." Alma stated as the woman turned her attention to them

"I must thank you all for helping my sister." She stated with bow

"It was no problem." Touya said. "Well let's get going."

"Hold on." Lance said as they all stopped and looked at him. "I would like to ask a favor real quick."

"Yes?" The older of the sisters said as Lance looked at his omnitrix

"Stand still for a moment, omnitrix, perform area scan for uncatalogued sentient lifeforms." Lance said to the omnitrix as they watched curiously as the omnitrix spoke

" **Command recognized. Performing area scan for uncatalogued genetic samples of sentient lifeforms**." The omnitrix stated as to their surprise the hourglass turned yellow and a ray of yellow light scanned the Alma's body, initially she reacted in surprise but calmed down after realising it didn't do any harm and a few seconds passed as the omnitrix returned to green. " **DNA sample acquired, Demi-Human DNA sample has been catalogued into Omnitrix database**."

"What was that?" Touya asked curiously

"Well you see by taking a DNA by scanning them I can turn into the same species." Lance said as he activated the omnitrix and turn the dial to his new transformation before slamming down blinding them but when they opened their eyes they were surprised to see him

He looked like the normal him but the only differences were that he now had on his head two white fox ears that were blue inside and on his bottom was a fluffy tail that was white with a blue tip, he had just become a demi-human. They were looking at him in shock as he shook his tail around and his ears twitched.

"Well I guess I'll call this guy **Snow Fox**." Lance stated with a smile as they got out of their shocked states and asked him questions which he answered and finally before turning back, they then said their farewells and left separate ways


	4. Chapter 4

**-Note-**

 **My final decision is that Lance will have a harem of 4**

 **-(O)-**

The day after returning from the trip to the Duke's mansion, Lance and the others went to Zanack's shop to complete the request. Zanack was for sure stunned at how fast they had complete the quest but explaining that they used Touya's **[Gate]** spell he quickly understood.

"Here is the reply we got from Viscount Sordric." Touya said as Zanack took the letter that Touya was handing him, he confirmed the seal before opening it and skimmed over the contents

"Certainly, thank you for your hard work."

"Also here is half of the transportation fee, we didn't need to use it all so we're returning it to you." Lance said handing Zanack a money bag

"You're honest, aren't you? if you'd kept quiet about the Gate then you wouldn't have had to return the money."

"Isn't trust the best currency in business, as a merchant yourself you should understand that right Zanack?" Lance asked

"That is true, trust is a merchant's fortune. If all of it is lost then there is absolutely no business and if one were to betray that it would come back to crush them." Zanack replied as he took the money bag and he stamped the card with the request number

 **-(O)-**

They then headed over to the guild so they could submit it and complete the request, the guild had many people staring down the request board. They then headed over to the submission counter together and the clerk accepted the ard stamped by Zanack and thus the request had been completed.

"Please submit your guild cards." The clerk asked as they took out their cards and placed them on the desk, the clerk then stamped each of them with magic. "Here is the reward of 7 silver coins, thank you for your hard work."

"You know, it feels strange for the two silver coin reward to feel like so litte." Elze muttered dryly

"I know, it feels insignificant." Lance added

"I know right, after receiving those white gold coins as a reward, my sense of value of the money here is warped." Touya replied wryly, the money they had received from the Duke was honestly unexpected but they weren't going to rely on it for their means of living as much as they possibly could

They then decided to go complete a job request so they all headed over to the request board where stacks on stacks of request were posted. They scanned through the different quest that they could do.

"Ruins in the north, subjugation." Touya started as Lance leaned in over Touya's arm

"A Mega Slime? how about we do this on..." Lance didn't get to finish his sentence when all the girls shouted in unison

"No!"

"Why?" Lance asked and they explained to him the 'powers' that the slimes had and he immediately understood why they didn't want to take the request, they then selected a request for the subjugation of a Tiger-bear and honestly they had no idea if it was a tiger or a bear but they took the request and began to walk towards the destination

They arrived and Yae decided to take it single handely, the Tiger-bear ended up being a bear with tiger stripes. It seemed to have saber tooth tiger fangs and it lived in the Iwa Mountains. They were surprised when it suddenly attack but Yae defeated it easily and they broke a tooth off of it for proof. They recieved the 12 silver coins for the request and they decided to take another because the last one only took 2 hours maximum, once they completed it they went to **[Parent]** for dinner.

 **-(O)-**

It had been two weeks since they had returned from the capital and it was pouring outside. The rain had begun 3 days ago and has yet to cease, due to the rain jobs at the guild is suspended temporarily. Touya was studying the book that he bought from the capital to study different non-attribute magics while Lance was beside him with his headphones on listening to music, the book that Touya had was around 500 pages long while he did read around 1/3 of the book he had only found 4 magics that looked of any use. There were approximately 25000 spells in total with 50 on each page, the magics that Touya found useful were **[Enchantment] [Paralyze] [Modeling]** and **[Search]**.

Touya decided to test some spells so he used **[Modeling]** and made a Shougi board to the suggestion of Lance and which probably tells you that the spell takes the materials you have and reforms it into the image that the person has in their mind. **[Search]** is a spell that could search for things in 50 metre radius from the central point.

"Are you hungry Touya?" Lance asked

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Touya replied as he rubbed his stomach

"That's probably why." Lance said as he showed Touya the time and it was most definitely lunch time, Touya put his book away as Lance put his headphones away before they walked down the stairs and found Doran the owner of the weapon shop. Bararu and him were facing eachother and between the both of them was a square grid board made of wood

"You guys playing Shougi again?" Lance asked

"Yep." Doran replied as his line of sight didn't leave the board as they both smiled in amazement, ever since Touya created the Shougi board Doran had become addicted and brought anyone he could into the game thus brings Bararu who also became addicted and so whenever they could, they would be snapping the pieces away.

Lance and Touya were grateful for the appearance of Bararu because since Doran didn't have anyone to play with so he challenged Touya and Lance continuously to the point where the boys didn't stand as chance against Doran. Lance and Touya then asked Mika for lunch which she nodded and they both sat at a table.

"Bararu, will the shop be okay?" Touya asked

"Yeah, what about the customers?" Lance added

"In this weather there won't be hardly any visitors, my wife is also there. Anyways, Touya can you mae me another Shougi set?" Bararu asked

"Didn't I already make you one before?" Touya asked as he remembered that he made another set and gave it to Bararu the other day

"Shimon from the items shop said he would also like to have one." Bararu answered to Touya's question

"Well, it's ok but..." Touya didn't get to finish as Bararu interrupted

"Ah, thanks." Lance chuckled as seeing Touya interrupted

"Check." Doran said as Bararu turned to the board

"Ha!?" After Doran said that he had his arms folded and glaring at the board, Bararu also then folded his arms and glared at the board. Lance and Touya sweatdropped as they didn't expect them to become this addicted

"Here you guys go, could you guys quit it!" Mika handed Lance and Touya there food as she then shouted at the Shougi players

"It's only a friendly game!" Doran said as Mika huffed and puffed her cheeks as the Shougi players went back to playing, she brought the boys Mountain herb pasta, tomato soup, and a pair of sliced apples

"Mika, do you know where the others are?" Touya asked as said person turned to their table

"Linze is in her room right now, Elze and Yae went out." Mika replied

"In the rain?" Lance wondered

"They went to Parent to buy a brand new cake." Mika said

"It was probably the cake we made." Lance muttered as Touya and him sweatdropped remembering when they gave the reciper to Aeru and they made Vanilla and Strawberry roll cakes and were questioned by Elze why they didn't bring any back and honestly their attachments to sweets were terrifying

"Were home, and we're soaked." They turned their heads to see Elze walk in with Yae holding a paper bag, they closed their umbrellas and leaned them against the entrance

"Welcome back, so how did it go?" Mika asked as the both of them walked to her

"We got it, and thankfully for the rain since it caused the line to be much shorter." Elze said in relief

"These treats are quite delicious." Yae added

"Dude, they ate there and brought some back!?" Lance shouted in a whisper so only Touya could here causing Touya to nervously chuckle

"This is yours Mika." Elze said handing Mika a white box from inside the bag and took 3 more out and set them on the table. "One is for Linze, another for us and the last is for the Duke, so can you two deliver it for us?"

"Us?" Both Lance and Touya asked in unison

"Who else other than you two can go to the Capital in this rain? it's common sense to give something to those that help you." Elze stated as both Lance and Touya just went with it and they decided to make more Shougi boards before leaving

 **-(O)-**

"Delicious! it taste like a cloud of sugar!" Sue said overjoyed

"Mind your manners now, Sue. But, it really is delicious, a roll cake." Ellen said

Both Ellen and Sue were absolutely overjoyed to eat the roll cake, bringing it was definitely effective and that the Duke was also eating noisily.

"Well, I could eat this all the time, I'm envious of the people in Leaflet being able to eat this everyday." The Duke stated

"We'll tell the chef the recipe then." Lance suggested with Touya nodding in agreement to the statement

"That way you can make it here." Touya finished

"Really!? we can eat it everyday then!" Sue shouted as she drooled at the thought causing both Lance and Touya to sweatdrop

"That would be unhealthy Sue, we shall limit ourselves to every other day." Ellen stated as she took another bite causing both Lance and Touya to laugh pleasantly at the persons comeback

'That's still way too much.' Touya and Lance thought

Time Skip

"This is the Shougi board you two were mentioning before?" The Duke asked as they took out the board

"Yeah, this a two player game. Would you like to play?" Touya asked as he set the board down and Lance helped him set the pieces up

"I want to play too!" Sue shouted as she stood up from her chair

"Then be patient, you can play as soon as I am done." The Duke said as Touya started explaining all the pieces movements before they started playing

Time Skip

Touya played so many games against the Duke who seemed to have become addicted to the game the same way as Doran, Lance was faring no better as Touya asked to swap back and forth between them as they became exhausted.

"One more game! just one more game! the next shall be the last!" The Duke exclaimed as Touya sighed as he agreed as Lance was face down on the couch twitching, Sue was on her chair sleeping being tired of waiting

"I shall show this to my brother!" The Duke exclaimed as they were set free of the prison of Shougi making both of them sigh in relief

 **-(O)-**

"Yae it went that way!" Touya shouted

"Understood!"

Using the crumbling rampart as a shield, that person disappeared from view. The metallic sounds were echoing against the walls. Touya turns and goes around the rampart, and that person and Yae were fighting. The knight had jet black armor and a large sinister sword. From that enormous body just oozes strength. Both of it's feet were firmly planted on the ground, and it swung both arms as they sprinted forward with the sword. Well, there wasn't really any feeling of benevolence. The dark knight was already headless. Dullahan. The knight who died a miserable death by the guillotine, was wandering aimlessly, looking for a suitable neck for himself. The real world and legend are different, but that was the subjugation target. Yae and Touya formed a pincer attack against Dullahan. Yae saw the signal from Touya, confirming the light between his middle and index fingers, she quickly left from that place.

"Piercing light, Sacred Shining Spear, Shining Javelin!" Touya casted as from his finger tips shot a spear of dazzling light that shot straight at Dullahan, the spear ended up tearing the left arm off

But unlike a humna, blood didn't spill but instead was a black misama that drifted out from the wound. Then a figure jumped out of the shadows straight to the knight which revealed to be Elze who gave the knight a couple punches before sending it flying in the air with a kick, another figure appeared above the knight who revealed to be Lance as he gave a solid kick to it's side sending it tumbling across the floor.

"How did it go with the horned wolves!?" Touya asked as Linze came running towards them from the distance

"We got rid of them! there were almost 20 of those damn things and it wasn't easy." Elze said proudly as Lance gave a thumbs up

The knight got up and swung at Elze who didn't expect the attack but managed to squat down and avoided the blow, she then rolled repeatedly before standing up.

"Flames come forth, fireball of purgatory, Fireball." Linze chanted as a fireball shot from behind Linze and hits Dullahan as Yae swung her blades to prevent the words from coming down

"Linze! Use Ice magic and stop his feet. A few seconds is ok" Touya commanded

"I-I understand!" As hearing the command Yae, Elze and Lance began to attract Dullahan's attention as Linze and Touya got ready

"Ice entangle, spell of freezing, Ice Bind!" Linze's magic froze Dullahan's feet but Dullahan was struggling but was slowly escaping

"Multiply! Piercing light, sacred shining spear, Shining Javelin!" 4 magic formations appeared above Touya as many light spears shot at Dullahan as they stuck to him which he couldn't dodge due to the ice, his body then began to disappear and the miasma oozed out of the armor and scattered in the wind

"It's finished isn't it?" Elze muttered in relief

"I'm utterly exhausted." Yae said as she squats down as Lance was panting slightly as he stood with his hands on his hips, it made sense since they were Dullahan's opponents most of the time and Linze pats her chest before lowering herself to the ground

 **-(O)-**

It had only been a few months and they had been able to raise their guild rank to green, the order of the rank was as follows BlackPurpleGreenBlueRedSilverGold. Their rank was third from the bottom and with this they were officially independent adventurers, they then immediately took a Green request. Elze had proposed to them that they should once in a while take request from different towns, they took a request that said to subjugate a demon at the ruins that used to be the capital from 1000 years ago.

"But, even if this is the former capital, there isn't anything here…"

"It would be interesting if the King's hidden treasure was here." Elze stated

"No, that's not the case. It would be different if the country was destroyed, but because the capital was only transferred, all the treasure would be moved as well." Yae rejected

"I know, just wanted to say it." Elze replied as Lance smiled at their exchange and Touya thought of something

"Search: Treasure." Touya casted as a pulse went through the area as he was disappointed to find nothing

"Did you find anything?"

"We can be sure that there is no treasure here." Touya replied to Elze's question

"Too bad."

"Bu-but, Toyua that's just treasure that you recognize, there still might be something of value around." Linze suggested with Lance nodding in agreement

"Yeah, good idea. Search: Historical Relics." Touya casted again as his eyes widened when he sensed something. "I found something."

"Where is it!?" Yae asked

"It's pretty much straight ahead of us, whatever it is it's big." Touya said pointing forwards ahead of them

"Well let's see." Lance said as they walked in the pointed directions as they found themselves in front of a bunch of rubble. "What do we do?"

"I can get us in, Flames burst forth, Explosion of Crimson, Explosion." Linze chanted as with an explosive noise happened and columns and pebbles were blown away, they then looked and saw a hatch so they opened it revealing an eery flight of stairs

"Light come forth, Small Illumination, Light." Linze used as they walked through the dark with Linze's magic lighting their way

The stairs drew in a gradual spiral angle, they didn't know how far it will go. While continuing forward it felt as if they were walking closer to the bowels of hell, such foolish uneasiness sprang up. After descending the long flight of stairs, there was a wide stonework passage way. Pointing straight ahead, what lay ahead was so dark nothing could be seen. There was a damp moist smell that caused an indescribably eerie mood.

"Som-something, it feels bad, a ghost might even appear." Elze muttered

"What are you saying Elze!? Surely, gh-ghosts won't come out." Yae overreacted to what Elze said as Linze was walking at the front with Touya and Lance behind her following nonchalantly not frightened or anything but Yae and Elze were a different case, they walked and arrived at a large hall

"What is this?" Lance wondered

Drawn on the furthest wall ahead, there seemed to be characters or something. Approximately 4 metres high and 10 metres in length, there seemed to be continuous lines of writing. As they drew nearer, rather than characters they seemed closer to pictographs. Something in the range of Inca or Aztec writing.

"Can you read it Linze?" Touya asked

"No I can't, ancient magic language…doesn't seem to be this." Linze replied as she stared at the wall absentmindedly as Touya and Lance had the same idea and both took out their smartphones and took a picture freaking out Elze and Yae

"Everyone get back! the ghosts want blood!" Yae yelled in panic

The sudden flash of light startled Yae and the others. Showing them that it was alright by showing them their smartphones, they breathed a sigh of relief. They took pictures of all the paintings but why is something like this in a place like this?

"Everyone come over here!" Elze yelled as they all walked over to her as she pointed to the wall. "Someone buried something here."

In the wall, there was a brownish transparent diamond stone just in our line of vision that was imbedded. It was approximately 2-centimeters in diameter. A jewel, it seemed to be slightly dirty.

"This is… a demon stone. This is the earth attribute demon stone. If you pour in some magic something might happen." Linze explained

"Like a trap?" Lance asked

"I wouldn't rule that out as a possibilty but something like this wouldn't be a trap normally it's unthinkable." Linze states

"Well, Touya add some magic and we'll be good to go." Lance stated as Touya's head snaps to him with wide eyes

"Why me!?"

"You're the only one here with an affinity to earth, it'll be fine." Elze states as Touya couldn't really say anything in response as Lance and the girls quickly backed a safe distance away

"Hey! if it'll be fine then why did you guys back away!?" Touya yelled as he held a fist at them as her turned from the wall

"Just in case." They all replied as Touya sighed before applying magic to the stone as rubbling began to happen

The walls disappear and they looked inside. There seemed to be an object covered with dust and sand in the center of the room. It look similar to an insect in their eyes. A cricket. It looked close to that… From the almond shaped body, that looked like it could fly, sprouted 6 long slender legs. Several had already been broken. It was approximately the size of a light car. Imagine a dead cricket with its arms and legs missing. But, the form was machine-like, with a simple streamlined structure, rather than a living thing.

Elsie looked at it from various angles. Looking closely at it, looking inside the head there was what looked like a transparent baseball sized red object. With dust and sand on the surface, the mysterious object was half transparent.

"Linze, how long can you maintain the light?" Touya asked

"Huh? I'm certainly not very good with light magic but I should be able to keep it going for around 2 hours." Linze answered as she noticed the light ball as well as everyone seeing it quickly getting smaller and dimmer

"Yep, it's definitely getting smaller." Lance stated

"Hey! is it possible that, that glass thing could be absorbing your magic could it?" Yae asked as they turned and saw the red orb inside the artifact glowing

"I think it's alive!" Touya said as the orb shun brighter and the body gained pink lines across it and the body began to shift as they all covered their eyes and ears due to the screech it was emitting, the ruins then began to crumble as well. "Screw this! let's get out! Gate!"

As the gate appeared, everyone ran through the gate one after the other above ground. Touya was the last to enter the gate just as the cricket stood up. It was charging at him at a terrifying speed. It was only 5 meters away from him, it was like a spear, and was headed right at Touya. Touya fell out of the gate and landed on the ground. He immediately closed the gate and the ruins on the ground extended in their presence. It seems to have been buried alive in the end.

"What was that?" Elze asked

"That demon, I've never seen anything like it!" Yae added

Elsie and Yae looked at the entrance to the underground, still tense while talking about the underground looked around, the earth rumbled and a crack appeared. From the interior came the sounds of roaring and a cloud of dust appeared. Perhaps the hall in the underground caved in it seems. That cricket demon seems to have been buried, or should have been. Everyone held their breath, silence ruled the vicinity. Suddenly a big beam explosion happened in front of them and out came the cricket demon.

That almond type, 6 long slender legged creature. The crystal shines under the sun. This is what you would call a translucent living being, a crystal creature? The cricket stretches its legs again, and runs sideways down the walls and directly at Touya. It cuts through the walls like a knife through tofu. What sharpness.

"Flame come forth, Red duet, Fire arrow!" Linze chanted as she sent a stream of flaming arrows at the cricket but instead of dodging the attack was absorbed into the orb. "I think I made it stronger."

"Let's try this!" Yae said as she draw's her sword and strikes the head of the cricket but it only left a scratch, Elze then punched the cricket only to shudder at the toughness of the body

"Slip!" Touya chanted as the ground beneath the beast lost all frictional property causing the demon to slide and fell. "Linze! use magic that doesn't directly hit it!"

"I understand, Ice come forth, a huge lump of Ice, Ice Rock!" A large ice rock then appeared above the beast and was dropped on top of it

"I'll join too!" Lance said as he slapped the omnitrix as everyone watched as Lance's body morphed into something else

His outfit is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four long crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head, his jaw was quite large and he wore black shoes with green on the bottom.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Diamondhead**

Species

 **Petrosapien**

Home World

 **Petropia**

" **Diamondhead**!" Lance announced as they watched him in amazement as his arms became sharp blades and he slashed at the demon showing decent cuts, Elze then uses her boost and destroyed it's legs but to their surprise it regenerated

"No way!" Elze shouted before she was deeply pierced in her right shoulder as Lance blocked the other jabs

"Elze!" Linze yelled

"Yae, Linze Lance! stall it!" Touya said as they nod and Linze formed another ice rock and Lance fired crystals at the demon, Touya then ran to Elze before using healing magic to seal her wound

"Thanks."

"Now how do we beat it." Touya wondered as he thought back when Linze had her magic absorbed and it regenerated, as he thought that the red orb could be the nucleus. "Elze come here." as Touya then explained his plan

"Alright, let's try it." Elze said as they both ran back to the fight as Lance was then struck by a jab as it scraped the omnitrix dial, but they were too concentrated on the fight to notice the omnitrix speak

" **Unknown DNA sample acquired. Fraize DNA has been catalogued into Omnitrix Database**."

"Lance! can you get it to stop moving!?" Touya asked

"Leave it to me!" Lance said before slamming his fist into the ground and massive crystals surrounded the demon as it tried to escape and Touya took the chance

"Aport!" In Touya's hand was now the red crystal. "Elze!"

"Boost!" Elze announced as Touya threw the orb and Elze smashed it with her fist and it shattered into tiny pieces

"Are you dead yet!?"

After pulling out the nucleus it stops moving. Before long, it crumbles with a rattle. Reflecting with a glitter in the sun, the Crystal demon finally falls. For a while, waiting for it to reproduce again, but it did not revive for a long, long time. With the tension drained, Touya sat on the ground. The idea that he decided to try went well. Looking around closely Elsie and Yae were also sitting on the ground. Lindsey took a splinter of the demon, she wanted to examine it. Lance returned to his human form and brushed his hair out of his eye.

"Could this be, this could be something that closely resembles demon stone…" Linze stated to them

"Demon stone?"

"Demon stone's features are magic amplification, accumulation and discharge. This demon absorbed magic from someone else and used it to regenerate itself… no, could it be that was a defense ability… and then used it, I think. Absorption, accumulation, discharge… those are features that look like demon stone." Linze explained

"Is this something that we should report to the guild?" Yae asked

"No, when taking the fact of the underground ruins and this being the former Capital into consideration, the government should be informed instead. Let's go and speak to the Duke." Elze said as everyone agreed before Touya activated **[Gate]**

 **-(O)-**

"So the old capital had those ruins." The Duke said as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair and thinking, It was unfortunate but Sue and Ellen were both out. While sitting in the parlor, they explained the general outline.

"I understand. This could possibly have some relation to the royal family. The government will send out an investigation and investigate the area. Of course the demon as well." The Duke decided

"The underground ruins are probably destroyed, so examining those might be quite difficult…" Lance added

"What? Oh, I see….the writing on the wall was something that interested me but…" The Duke said as he looked down disappointed

"We were able to take pictures though." Lance said

"Yeah, you might be able to do something with them." Touya added

"Pictures?" The Duke wondered as both Lance and Touya showed him their phones and the photo was displayed on both

"Oh my, what is this device?" The Duke asked

"It's a magic that allows us to record images." Touya said nervously as Lance nodded

"You always find a way to impress me." The Duke said to both of them

"If we can have some time we could make some copies and hand them over." Lance said as the Duke nodded

"Please do. By chance, it's possible that this was recorded 1000 years before the capital was transferred." The Duke said

Ah, why is it that the country of the capital that was transferred doesn't even know why it happened. Usually this kind of thing is recorded by the country in some kind of record. Or could it be that the duke is saying that the reason the capital was transferred is in the wall painting. That something about the demon was written there. They understand the weak point of that monster. If they were to fight it again they would probably win. But, something bothers Touya and Lance. The old Capital was that in that condition that it probably wasn't the demon's doing. With hazy feelings, they left the details with the Duke and departed the residence.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Note-**

 **Lance's first girl that he meets won't be for some time**

 **-(O)-**

Several days after visiting the Duke, Lance and Touya had finally finished copying all of the wall paintings of the underground ruins, Lance did it manually while Touya used a useful non-attribute magic called **[Drawing]** which transfers exactly something someone sees directly to the paper.

They even made some cake recipes which they gave over to Aeru who was definitely more than delighted.

"Well, shall we head to the capital?" Lance asked as he turned to Touya who gave a nod. "Should we bring the others?"

"No, the mood always seems to go downhill whenever visiting him so let's just go ourselves." Touya said as Lance nodded. " **Gate**."

As soon as Touya casted the spell, a portal opened and they both walked through and ending up in front of the Duke's house.

"Excuse us." Lance said as the guards flinched in surprise by their sudden appearance. Every time that they came, the guards always seem to be surprised. "Do you hear a carriage?"

"Yeah." Touya replied as they saw the guards opening the gates and out came an expensive looking carriage.

'Is this bad timing?' They both thought as suddenly the carriage's doors swung open and out came the Duke who immediately without warning grabbed both of them and pulled them into the carriage. 'What!'

"Touya! Lance! Please get in!" The Duke shouted.

'We're already in...' They both thought with sweatdrops as they just thought back to them being pulled into the carriage.

"Well, I didn't imagine that the both of you would be here at this moment! God must have sent you here, I'm very grateful." The Duke stated as Touya remained calm and Lance turned his head 90 degress to the left.

'He has no Idea how ironic that sounds.' Lance thought as he then asked. "So, what happened exactly?"

"My elder brother has been poisoned." The Duke said with a strained voice as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

'That's the king right?' They both thought with wide eyes.

"Fortunately though, we were able to deal with it early on and he is holding out... however." He said as he squeezed both his hands together, it seemed as thought he was looking for any option in his hands.

They did try to kill his elder brother who happens to be the king of the whole country, it was something to certainly be worried about.

"Do you have any ideas who the culprit could be?" Touya asked.

"There is one person that I can think of. However, there isn't any proof. You remember don't you, when Suu was attacked? It's probably the same perpetrator is what I think." The Duke stated.

"But why would it be the King? Is there a possibilty that a neighbouring country is trying to assassinate him?" Lance asked.

"If that were the case, then it would be more comprehensible." The Duke replied with a sigh before lifting his face, there was a visible expression of unpleasantness. "Our Belfast Kingdom is surrounded by 3 countries. In the west is the Rifurisu Koukoku, in the east is the Merisha Mountain range which beyond is the Regulus Teikoku and to the south is the Great Gau River, which boarders the Misumido Kingdom. We've had a long relationship with the Rifurisu Empire for many years and have many friendly connections."

"Since the war with the Teikoku from 20 years ago, there is a tentative non-aggression pact between us, honestly it's difficult to say that we're getting along amiably. It wouldn't be strange even if it invades again. And there's the Misumido Kingdom to the south, now that is an enigma." The Duke said as they both rose eyebrows at that.

"Why is an enigma?" Lance asked with Touya nodding in curiousness as well.

"In the middle of the war against the Teikoku 20 years ago, a newly founded nation arose. We made an alliance with this new country and the empire was restrained and we tried to create new trade with them. However, there are nobles who oppose that." The Duke explained.

"How come?" Touya asked.

'If it wasn't known when the Teikoku was going to invade, then wouldn't it be prudent to simply have more allies?' They both thought at the same time.

'Misumido is a country of demi-humans. Many demi-humans live together, demi-humans rule the country. Those are reasons that the old nobles don't like them." The Duke stated.

Just because you don't like something, it doesn't make it OK to obstruct the nation's best interests. Furthermore, demi-humans aren't bad people. Some of them might be unwilling to listen but giving them 100 steps will make it easier to understand. Demi-humans properly understand things, they met Alma who was a very good kid.

"Once the demi-humans were treated lower than animals, they were objects of contempt. They were thought of as a vile barbaric race. However, when our father's era came, laws regarding recognition were enacted. Those manners gradually went out of use." The Duke explained. "In fact, there are demi-humans that are walking normally around the castle, upright without any kind of discrimination. But, there are still those backward thinking old nobles that refuse to admit that are still around."

"Discrimation." Both Lance and Touya stated as they looked at each other and fist bumped which the Duke chuckled at.

"That's right. Why should we have to ally with a vile demi-human's filthy country? Shouldn't we instead conquer them, and turn them into a vassal state? Elder brother can't do anything except obstruct them." The Duke stated.

The could now see that the old nobles were ones that were pulling the strings, but to have your own King killed. It would cause more problems to rise for them, right?

"If my elder brother dies, the throne moves to Princess Yumina who is his only daughter. Perhaps, that noble wants their own son to marry the princess, and approach the family as a bridegroom. With that in mind they tried to kidnap Sue, then use that as material to blackmail with, the person they were trying to get to was not myself but probably my elder brother."

"If you value your niece's life, do not deal with Misumido." Lance said aloud with his eyes closed. "Yeah~, sounds probable. It's the princess of a country, the guard is probably pretty severe."

"I agree, so they target Sue instead. Then they try and push their luck and have their son be engaged to her instead." Touya added.

'If they were exposed even by a simple mistake...' Touya started in his head.

'It's straight to the headman's axe.' Lance finished in his head.

"What should we do?" Touya asked.

"I wish for you to cure my brother. Using the same magic you did with Ellen." The Duke said and he nodded, the Duke then turned to Lance. "And I would like Lance to use his intelligence along with Touya to see if you could find the culprit."

"Understood." Lance replied.

 **-(O)-**

The Duke's carriage crosses the drawbridge and reaches the King's castle at last. They were hurriedly brought into the castle by the Duke, the red carpet was spread out and the all doors opened to meet them.

The stairs expanded downward in a gentle curve to the right and left. In the middle was a gorgeous chandelier which glittering stars shined and the same glittering could be seen on the ceiling. Running the long stairs with the Duke along came a single man as they were passing each other.

"Well well isn't it the his highness the Duke, It's been a while since we've spoken." The person said as they turned to see the person.

The man had a thin neck, flashy clothing and was slightly overweight. He looked like a toad. A broad grin spread across his face and looked at them.

"Earl Balsa!" The Duke said as he glanced at said person with a glare that was right in front of them.

"Please rest assured. The ones that threatened his Majesty's life have already been caught." The earl stated with a grin.

"What was that?" The Duke asked with slightly wide eyes.

"It was the ambassador from the Misumido Kingdom. It was the wine that the King drank. That wine was what the Misumido Kingdom ambassador had presented." The earl explained with a smirk with Lance and Touya narrowing their eyes.

"That's absurd..." The Duke muttered.

The Duke was certainly surprised by the fact, and it showed visibly on his face that he didn't believe it. If that were to be true, both countries would be forced to ditch their relations. No, war wouldn't be out of the question. But, there's something not right. It was all way too convenient.

"The ambassador is being restrained in another room. That demi-human did something that outrageous. We'll send Misumido back their head." The earl was saying before the Duke interrupted him.

"That won't happen! Everything is for elder brother to decide! We'll have the ambassador stay in that room for a little while only!" The Duke roared.

"Is that so? For the demi-human to receive such an undeserving vote of confidence. So, shall it be. However, should anything happen to his Majesty, the other nobles won't be able to stop the public you know? They'll probably demand the same thing." The earl said with a repulsive smile as Lance scowled.

The old noble who discriminates against demi-humans and opposes the King's policies? No, could he have been the one that poisoned the King. With one look at the Duke who was glaring at this toad, that deduction was not mistaken it seems, both Touya and Lance ahd the same thought.

'This bastard is the criminal.'

"Well then with this. It seems it will be getting busy around here after this." The earl said before beginning to descend the long flight of stairs.

It will become busy? Because the King dies? The toad sent the Duke off with a hand as the Dukes hand trembled as he grasped it. Lance wanted some punishment for the toad and wispered to Touya who gave a smile, Touya silently used slip which caused the toad to miss a step and mightily fall down the stairs.

'Oh that was great!' They both thought as the maids and guards at the bottom were trying their best to hold in their trembling laughter, they both clicked their tongues as they thought. 'He didn't die.'

"You?" The Duke asked since he heard their tongues click at which they both turned to him as they both gave a thumbs up with a smile which the Duke returned.

"We need to hurry, no time for this." Lance said as they both nodded before running up the stairs and landing in a long corridor.

In front of the room the guardsmen, which were heavily armed, recognized the duke and moved out of the way. They bowed their heads reverently as they opened the big door behind them.

"Elder Brother!" The Duke shouted as he jumped into the room, Lance and Touya followed behind him entering the room.

Light streamed into the room from a large picture window on the wall, the bed had a luxurious canopy attached. Everyone had looks of despair toward the man lying on the bed, who was most likely the king.

Next to the bed was, a young girl clutching the hand of the King that was lying there and in a chair was a woman fighting back tears, wearing a calming expression. An elderly person wearing a gray colored robe, the person with a golden wand who's eyes were covered by jade green hair, who's shoulders shook in anger was a woman.

And a man with a splendid beard wearing a military uniform. The duke walks briskly up to the elderly person in a gray robe beside the bed and calls.

"What is his condition?"

"I've tried every trick in the book but, I've never seen the symptoms of this poison before, if it stays like this then..." The elderly person said as he closed his eyes and tilted his neck sideways.

"My wife and daughter, I implore you Misumido the alliance with the kingdom." The king said in hoarse voice.

"Touya! Quick!" Lance said as he strongly nodded before running up as the man in the military uniform tried to stop him but was prevented by the Duke.

" **Recovery**." Touya casted as he held a hand over the king who looked just at the brink of death.

A soft light flowed from the palm of Touya's hand into the King. After a little while it subsided, the King's breathing became calm and his complexion improved as well. His eyes fluttered, then open and blink several times, then he sits up after a short while with great force.

"Father!"

"Dear!"

The king was being clung to by the woman and girl, he open and clenched his own hand a few times.

"There's nothing. It's as if the suffering just a short while ago was a lie." The King said as then the elderly person ran towards the king and took his hands and measured the pulse, they could now tell that the person was a doctor.

"The very picture of health. This kind of thing is surely..." The person muttered as the King turned his attention towards Touya and Lance.

"Who are these people?"

"This is Mochizuki Touya and the young one is Lance Tennyson and they were the ones that remedied my wife's eyes. By chance they were at my residence so I brought them along." The Duke explained.

"H-Hello, I'm Mochizuki Touya." Touya said as Lance bowed alongside Touya.

"Oh that's right, Ellen's? You really saved me, you have my gratitude." The King had an expression of gratitude plastered on his face as a beared man appeared behind the both of them and pounded their backs.

'Ow!' They both mentally shouted.

"Thanks for saving the king! You're Touya and Lance right? I like you." The bearded guy said as he still was beating their backs.

"General, let's leave it there. But, that non-attribute magic **[Recovery]**. That's interesting indeed." The woman with the golden wand smiled while stopping the bearded old man, they were freaking saved.

"What do you wish to do with Misumido Kingdom's ambassador?" The Duke asked his older brother.

"What about the ambassador?" The King asked.

"the amba. is being restrained by Earl Balsa as the mastermind in your assassination attempt. What shall we do?" The Duke asked.

"That's absurd! If Misumido were to kill me what would they stand to gain? This is the work of someone else trying to obstruct me, that is the criminal." The King declared firmly and it told Lance and Touya that the earl was suspicious after all.

"However the fact is, the wine that was presented by the ambassador. At the scene there were many witnesses. As long as that suspicion doesn't clear up..." The general explained.

"What kind of poison was used? That's something we don't know. It might be a special poison that demi-humans use. We should first examine that." Was what the elderly family doctor said in a worried voice.

"For the time being, we should meet with the ambassador. Please call for them, General Leon." At the king's orders, the general scuttled out of the room.

The ambassador was probably used and then unjustly accused. Kill the meddling king, then use the ambassador as a scapegoat. Then use that as a means of dividing the two countries and start fighting. seems about right, It's completely comprehensible. Touya was about to say something but was taken aback by the princess who was staring at his face.

She was in the same age group as Sue and Lance, about 12 or 13. Just like Sue had the same blond hair, and large eyes, but if you looked closely the left eye and right eye were different color. The right is blue while the left is green. She had on a light, white dress. She was wearing a silver ornament on her head.

"Thank you for saving my father." She said with a polite head bow, it seemed like she was a polite child and not a stuck up selfish princess.

"No, please don't worry about it. It is best that he is well isn't it?" Touya said as Lance just observed, it was kind of weird seeing her just staring at Touya.

"Was there something else?" Touya asked as the princess's cheeks slightly blushed as Touya looked away slightly.

"Do you dislike younger ones?" She asked as Touya gave a sound of confusion not really understanding the question but Lance did, Lance had a small smirk and you could swear that you could see a glint in his eyes. The door to the room then opened as the general came in with a demi-human about 20 years of age entered following him.

'Wait... isn't that.' Both Touya and Lance thought.

"Olga Strand, I have come." The demi-human said coming in front of the bed, kneeing on one knee, bowing there head. On that head were beast ears that stood up. At her waist was a long, bushy tail. She was a fox.

"I will ask in no uncertain terms. Did you come to this country with the intent of murder?" The King asked.

"That is unthinkable! I would absolutely never poison his Majesty!" Olga said firmly and in surprise.

"I would think not. You aren't the kind of person that would do that kind of thing. I believe you." The King asserted while smiling at the ambassador who expressed a great sigh of relief.

"But, the wine that was presented by you was poisoned is also true. What do you have to say about that?" The woman with the wand asked as Olga couldn't come up with anything and hung her head.

"Can we say something." Both Touya and Lance asked as their attention turned towards the two.

"Lance? Touya?" Hearing their voices, the demi-human looked up and was surprised to see them.

"Are you both already acquainted with the ambassador?" The Duke asked.

"We got along well with her younger sister." Lance started.

"It was only for a short time though. Putting that aside..." Touya said throwinag away the question from the Duke, Touya and Lance turned towards the general and Touya asked. "... Where did the King fall?"

"In the dining hall for our most important guests, what about it?" The general asked curiously.

"Was the scene exactly as it was?" Lance asked.

"Eh? Oh, just as it was. Well, the wine was taken for inspection but we still haven't found anything."

That meant that it hasn't been detected yet. It's probably that isn't it, that common trick. It's something thats not really a trick at all. The fact the wine wasn't poisoned was exposed right away. How negligent. However, shouldn't they confirm it anyway?

"May we be taken to the room? We might be able to find out the ambassador's innocence." Lance stated as they all looked at eachother, Touya nodded to Lance's question.

The king gave his permission, and General Leon led them to that room. The room was a large hall, it had a white brick fireplace; navy blue curtains on the wall that faced the garden, there was something that looked like a picture, high on the wall. On the ceiling was a luxurious, gorgeous chandelier.

On the long table was a white table cloth, more over silver candlesticks. The tableware on the food was just as they had left it. The general brought out the wine that they had asked for.

"Is the wine something that's unusal?" Touya asked.

"I don't really know but it seems so. From what the ambassador says it's from a certain village in Misumido, it's considerably valuable it seems." Lance said as he turned to Touya who knew what to do and nodded.

" **Search: Poison**."Touya casted as he began looking from the wine, to inside the room, to on top of the table. Touya then turned to Lance confirmed their assumptions. Now, it was the matter if they should just accuse them directly.

"I have a general understanding. General, can you call everyone here. Oh, call Earl Balsa as well. We also have a small favor to ask." Touya said as he looked at them in confusion.

The general inclined his head in puzzlement while listening to their request. If there is no absolute proof, then they'll just get them to confess on their own.

The entire King's part were now assembled into the dining room, Lance and Touya were standing at the front with the party looking at the two. The doors then opened an in came the earl who upon seeing the king became surprised.

"You're Majesty! There's nothing wrong with you at all?" The earl said as he jumped into the large dining hall.

"Earl Balsa. As you can see I'm perfectly fine, it seems i've worried you." The King said but with a 'Look at me' attitude.

"Hahaha, well well. There's nothing better." The earl replied with visible sweat pouring from his face, he had a cramped smile and rubbed his hands together. The King had just looked at him coolly.

'The King's realised it...' Lance thought with smirk. 'Seriously, rubbing your hands together mean that an unexpected guest.'

"I thought it was all over but thanks to these young men, the poison was erased at once. Well, I was really lucky." The King explained as the earl then gave a intently glare at the two with eyes full of hatred.

'Seriously?' Touya and Lance thought as Lance deadpanned at the earl.

"So, what did you two intend when you brought all of us here?" The woman with jade green green and the wand, Charlotte, asked.

The entire party was collected and it included his Majesty the King, Princess Yumina, Queen Yuella, the Duke, General Leon, Charlotte, Dr Raul, Ogla, and Earl Balsa.

"As you all know, his Majesty the King was poisoned. The scene is this dining hall. Everything is just as it was when it happened, although the food's gotten cold." Lance started.

"The criminal of this attempted assassination of the king." Touya continued as both him and Lance had their eyes closed before saying.

"Someone that is in our midst." Touya and Lance finished together and fist bumped.

"First of all, bring me the poisoned wine." Lance said as the general walked up and handed the wine over to him. "This is the wine that Olga presented, correct?"

"Certainly that is what I presented but, I didn't poison...!" Olga was saying but got interrupted by the earl.

"Silence! You mere demi-human! Still feigning ignorance after all this, how shameless can you...what!" The earl shouted as he turned to Lance and Touya who took a glass each and drank it in one gulp.

"It's great!" They both shouted.

'I honestly have no idea if it was good or not.' Touya thought with a sweatdrop.

'Am I even allowed to drink wine?' Lance wondered.

As soon as Lance and Touya finished drinking their glasses, the entire party had their mouths wide open and stared at them.

"Touya! Lance! Are you two alright?" The general asked in concern.

"We're just fine, general. Or rather there was never any poison in the wine to begin with." Touya stated.

They all looked at them in a expression that just showed they they didn't quite understood what he meant. The earl on the other hand had his normal face on but with sweat streaming down his face and panicking.

"Well then, what I'm taking out is a special premium rare wine. Made far to the east, this is the highest class of wine that I know of" Touya said as he held out a bottle of wine, Lance sweatdropped when he saw the label saying 'Boujorenbo' which meant 'Cheap wine'. Touya then approached the general after pouring a glass of wine. "Could you drink this please."

"Sure..." The general said as he had a doubtful glance and drank it. "This is wonderful. I've never tasted anything like it! It's great! Would you like to try some Earl?"

"If that's the case then, well then..." Earl said as Touya nodded to Lance who understood and poured wine into the glass that was at the seat of honor. Lance then walked up to the earl and held the glass up to him.

"I, by all means, want the impression of how this tastes from the earl." Lance said with a smile on his face as the complexion on the earl's face changed.

"No, I...!" The earl stuttered.

"Come now, just drink it in one gulp." Lance said as the glass of wine was pretty much forcibly given to him. The earl tried his best to maintain a smile and looked around restlessly, his hand was trembling. "Are you able to drink?"

"I... well..." He stuttered.

"Don't worry, it may be presumptuous of me but allow me to help you." Lance said before taking the glass back and comically shoving the glass into the earl's mouth.

"Ha! Mugu!" The earl was choking on the wine but regardless of how much struggling he did, he actually drank it.

"Sa-Save me! Please, the poison! I'll die~!" The earl stated as he began flailing around on the floor looking as though he was being tortured. The earl continued to do so before Lance got a tick mark on his head.

"Cut it out already. That was a brand new glass, so stop acting like your a damn magikarp." Lance stated with a deadpan as the others had a looked of confusion but Touya held in a laugh.

"I'm dying...! What?" The earl shouted as his expression became completely blank and stopped flailing around, he rubbed his neck. "Nothing happened?"

"Well yeah of course not. It was only cheap wine, I apologize for Lance forcing you to drink it. However..." Touya said quietly bringing attention to the heart of the matter. "Why did you think there was poison in it?"

The Earl's face froze. This man was the exactly the kind of person who betrayed himself. Frightened of poison that wasn't there, then writhing from poison that he hadn't drunk. Someone that didn't know anything wouldn't have acted like that. With just that he fell so easily.

"W-What do you mean by that?" The duke asked.

"The poison wasn't in the wine that Olga presented but actually was rather smeared onto the King's glass." Lance stated.

"On the glass? No wonder that it didn't react when it was tested for poison." The general muttered.

"Because I practice a magic that can detect poison, I understood that immediately. The direct perpetrator was either the cook or the waiter in charge, or somewhere around there. After that there was only to find the wire-puller and the true culprit of the event, figuring out how to corner them but...what a disappointment." Touya said as he shook his head in dissatisfaction.

Certainly, no matter how you had looked at the situation, the perpetrator was the earl no doubt. He was unable to make an excuse for himself, that was part of what caused his downfall. The trick was common but shouldn't even be considered one.

"I-It can't end like this!" The earl shouted as he bolted for the door trying to escape, the man didn't have the ability to look ahead or behind.

"Lance!" Touya said as Lance appeared in front of the earl who continued to run towards him thinking that Lance couldn't stop him, boy was he wrong! Lance slammed down the omnitrix causing them all to cover their eyes, they looked after the light stopped and their eyes widened.

In his place was a being that looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. The omnitrix symbol was situated on his chest.

 **Omnitrix Alien Entry**

Name

 **Bloxx**

Species

 **Segmentasapien**

Home World

 **Polyominus**

" **Bloxx**!" Lance announced as he towered over the earl and morphed his body into a big wall blocking the entire door. The earl fell stumbled back from shock before Lance then threw a punch that made him fall to the ground, he fell to right where Olga was.

She then gave a well-placed kick that exploded in the stomach and he fell unconscious, she was still holding the grudge. Touya and Lance winced as they saw the kick, that's gotta hurt. Lance turned back to his human form and looked at the downed form of the earl.

 **-(O)-**

"According to the report from the General, the direct perpetrators were the head waiter and the food taster. A search of Earl Balsa's residence located the poison that was smeared on the glass, it was the same poison that had been used in the incident. Additionally, he personally admitted to the attempted kidnapping of Sue. Case closed." The Duke said as he sat on the chair and looked rather pleased.

They were all now sitting around a table while having tea and enjoying themselves. The people were the King, Princess Yumina and Charlotte.

"What of the earl?" Lance asked.

"In addition to the attempted assassination of the King, there were nothing but treasonous acts. He is being executed and his house is being dissolved along with forfeiture of all land and assets." The Duke said, they really couldn't feel any kind of guilt considering that he pretty much reaped what he sowed.

"How about the earl's family?" Touya asked.

"All members that were involved will be executed. The rest of the relatives will all be stripped of their noble titles and exiled. Although he didn't have a wife or children, all his relatives discriminated against demi-humans, so it's just as well. With this, the people who stand opposed to my Elder Brother were so easily removed, I guess." The Duke spoke looking happy and with the events that occurred, the other n. discriminating against the demi-humans were restrained.

"However, we are deeply in your debt as our benefactor that saved our life, is there anything you both wish for?" The King asked cutting straight to the point, there really wasn't anything they wanted.

"No please don't worry about it. We just happened to visit the Duke's house. It was just a stroke of luck for the King. Please think of it as such." Touya stated.

"Agreed, a reward isn't required." Lance added.

"Touya and Lance don't show the slightest amount of greed, as usual." The Duke stated with a smile as he returned his cup of tea to the saucer.

"You're truly a mysterious person. You can use the two no-attribute magic **[Recovery]** and **[Slip]** , and you can shapeshift in strange creatures." Charlotte said smiling at the both of them making back away slightly.

"No, Touya-dono can also use other no-attribute magic as well. He also used **[Gate]** to come to the Capital. He also detected the poison, and him and Lance made a Shougi board using no-attribute magic as well. I also heard from Sue that Lance turned into a creature that could control time." The Duke stated as they looked at the two said people with shocked expresions.

"Um, yeah, well. If it's no-attribute magic then, I can use all of them. Probably." Touya explained.

"A-All of them! If this is true, that's completely unexpected! W-Wait a moment please!" She shouted as she full on Usain Bolted out of the room in panic, Lance sweatdropped at the sight.

"You made the Shougi board? My brother recommended that I try it but, that's really interesting! I'm completely addicted to it. But, how did you make it using magic?" The King asked as they kind of regretted the King also becoming addicted.

Touya then took a glass from the table and used **[Modeling]** to shape the glass into a stately-dignified figure of the King that stood 10cm tall. "Just like this." Touya said as he handed the the figure to the King.

"Th-This is amazing, it's something made of magic that looks just like the real thing, the King is also here but... how heartfelt it is." The King said as he accepted it with a light hearted positive feeling. Touya then decided to make the entire family and decided to make the same for the Duke later on.

Just then the door opened with a bang and in came Charlotte holding various items in her hands, she jumped in front of Touya and Lance and placed and expanded a parchment that had writing on it.

"Can you read this!" Charlotte yelled scaring both of the boys. Touya looked at the parchment and had no idea what it said.

"What is this?" Touya asked.

"You can't read this right? Then, can you use this no-attribute magic item?" She then took out a book and showed a page that had a spell called **[Reading]** , it was a magic that can decipher some languages making them readable.

"I think I can use this but do you understand anything about this language?" Touya asked Charlotte.

"It's an ancient dead language of the spirits. But almost no one can read it." Charlotte stated as Touya had might as well try.

" **Reading: Ancient Language of the Spirits**." Touya casted as he began to read off of the parchment. "This is..."

"C-Can you read it?" She asked with glittering eyes.

"I can read it, but I don't understand what it means." Touya said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, 'mamoto niokeru imi no aru jutsus no motanai degomento ha, maryoku wo butsuketa soma s.h.i.+ki niote no edosu no henka wo. I have absolutely no idea what any of it means." Touya stated.

"You can read it can't you! That's amazing, Touya! With this research will progress by leaps! Excuse me, can you read this as well!" She shouted smacking another parchment on the desk.

"W-Wait a moment, please!" Touya begged while Charlotte approached him at a terriying pace. Lance chuckled at them and began sweating a she began breathing ragged, it was petrifying!

"Charlotte. Won't you calm down a little?" The King asked.

"I'm sorry! I just got excited." Charlotte said as she heard the King's words, she bit her lower lip. Her face became a brilliant shade of red.

"Well, I know you've been researching the magic of the ancient spirits of the dead for a long time, it's not as if I don't understand that feeling."

"That's right! Until now we were researching every word, one by one, and even then there were still misinterpretations that took years to trace out, just for a moment. Touya! Please help us decipher this by all means!" She shouted as Touya winced.

"Lance..." Touya said as he turned to his friend wanting to ask for help only to see him on his phone.

"Leave me out of this." Lance said as Touya had a shocked expression.

'You traitor!' He mentally shouted before turning to Charlotte. "How much is there exactly?"

"Let's see, there are countless documents but. First, the Ancient civilization Paruteno left..." Charlotte was cut off by Touya.

"Stop!" Touya said as she lost them at the word 'Countless', just the thought of it made him pale. He didn't want being a translator to become his occupation, Charlotte made a looked at Touya that said 'It's the end of the world', Touya turned to the King. "Can I borrow another glass."

"I don't mind but, are you going to make something else?" Touya used modeling along with the glass and a silver coin, he created a pair of glasses and enchanted them.

" **Enchant: Reading / Language of the Ancient Spirits of the Dead**." He then tested them by putting them on before handing them to Charlotte. "Put them on the same way as I did."

"Eh?" Charlotte did as told and Lance put his own sun glasses on, she began reading the parchment. "'Mamoto niokeru imi no aru jutsus no motanai degomento ha, maryoku wo' I-I can read it! I can read it too!"

"The effect should be continuous and almost permanent. If the effect stops, please tell me." Touya stated.

"Yes! Ah, um, you mean I can have these!" She asked as Touya nodded as she squealed before sprinting out of the room leaving a dust trail as they all watched her with sweatdrops.

"Excuse her. Once she gets like that everything else disappears. Although she's this country's number 1 genius in magic." The King said with a worried look on his face.

"That's one of her good points isn't it?" The queen said with a laugh. They both then leaned back in their chairs and drank the tea that was now cold. It was still good despite being cold.

Touya then noticed that the Princess was staring directly at him for a while, Lance saw this and smirked. Her heterochromic eyes just wouldn't stop looking, it was like a rocket launcher saying 'Locked on Target'. Her face seemed somewhat red and the glare stopped, they watched as she stood up facing her father and mother.

"What is it Yumina?" The King asked.

"Father, Mother. I have decided" She stated.

'Decided what?' Touya wondered as he could swear he heard a sound coming from Lance's phone.

"This Mochizuki Touya person is the person I wish to marry!" She declared as the tea in Touya's mouth danced in the air as Lance's smirk grew wider.

The conversation continued on with Touya pretty much not being able to refuse the marriage proposal, though they agreed to wait 2 years when Touya turns 18 and if they accepted each other. He was going to suggest Lance to marry Yumina but Lance immediately rejected.

"I can't believe this." Touya muttered as Lance was beside him holding in a laugh making Touya look at him with a glare.


End file.
